


Time Lord Reader

by buckyl0ver143 (series_fan_95)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Gen, Infinity Gems, Kid Avengers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Time Stone, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7515706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/series_fan_95/pseuds/buckyl0ver143
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>one shot collection where the reader gets the time stone, meets and interacts with the Avengers. </p>
<p>Request here or on Tublr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. hello!

Hello everyone!

this chapter is just some general info about this work 

in the prologue (click next chapter) the reader gets the time stone but what happens from there is up to you! there will be one shots where the reader meets the avengers? becomes an avengers? anything you'd like to see just request it either in the comments or on my tumblr --> http://avengingfashionhunter.tumblr.com/

Gondorgirl gave me this amazing idea and I am so happy that I get to write it!

I hope you like the prologue, first chapter will be Bucky/Reader requested by Gondorgirl and I can't wait to see your requests!

Thank you so much for your time and I hope you like my work!

* maybe I will add other fandoms if you ask ;)


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how the reader gets the Time stone
> 
> no relationships in this one

You always wanted to visit Egypt.  Ever since you were a child you were fascinated by the magical mysteries and the wonderful history that this country had.  You had been saving up money to visit Egypt for as long as you can remember yourself. Sometimes it didn’t go very well; many things would come up and you would have to spend money from your special budget.  That made your trip seem like a dream for a very long time.  Until you finally managed to save enough money for a week in Egypt.  You didn’t ask any of your friends to tag along because they would only be interested in clubbing or seeing just the tourist’s attractions.  But that wasn’t what you had in mind. You wanted to capture the real essence of the place you visited. You didn’t want the superficial solution that everyone was going for. 

 

 

When you made yourself comfortable on your plane seat another woman sat next to you. Her eyes were dark brown and her hair black.  Her nose was a little big but it was perfect for her face. She was stunning.  She was dressed in style, like a wealthy businesswoman who belonged in first class, not in a seat next to you.  You hadn’t noticed that you were starring until she turned to look at you smiling. You were embarrassed but smiled back

 

“Hi, I’m Cleo. You are going to Cairo too?” she asked politely.  Well, it was a long trip and having someone to talk to didn’t seem like a bad idea. 

 

“I’m (Y/N). I’m going on vacation there. You?”

 

“I’m… returning home, it has been some time since my last visit.”

 

“That’s nice! Family’s important” you said not exactly knowing how to continue the conversation

 

Cleo was a serious yet pleasant person who knew how to make a conversation interesting.  She didn’t tell you much of her life but you felt very at ease with her so you found yourself telling her about your life, your fears, your hopes and dreams.  You didn’t even notice when the plane was about to land

 

“You know, I could show you around Cairo if you’d like” she said as you were getting up from your seats

 

“I wouldn’t want to bother you… you have to see your family” you said

 

“Don’t worry, I have plenty of time” she reassured you with a smile

 

 

Two days later you were waiting for Cleo at the market place.  You had agreed to meet there so that she could take you to an ancient tomb that was discovered recently but wasn’t open for the public yet. She however, being an archaeologist, knew some people that would get you in.  She took you with her car and she drove out of the city, in the desert.  She seemed to know where she was going but you were a little anxious. Now that you came to think of it, you knew nothing about this woman yet you followed her blindly in the desert where no one can hear you if you scream for help. She noticed your distress and smiled. Somehow her smile was reassuring and strangely enough you trusted her. She had that aura that was calming yet quite authoritative. It felt like you knew her from someplace but you could remember where exactly. When you reached the location there were no archaeologists working, no signs to keep the public out and -as far as you could see- no tomb

 

“What is this?” you asked panicked “where are we?”

 

“Don’t worry, follow me and you’ll see” she said taking your hand but you pulled away

 

“Enough! Who are you? What do you want from me? I am not going anywhere until you answer me” you said trying to control your breathing

 

“Very well, you shall see” she said calmly. “I come from a Greek bloodline, my ancestors were generals that inherited Egypt from Alexander the Great and in my time I ruled as best as I could and did everything in my power to stop the Roman invasion or at least make it sufferable for my people. My name is Cleopatra, queen of Egypt and Isis’s incarnation in Earth” she said and you would have thought her crazy if it weren’t for the light that shone around her and transformed her from a modern woman to the image of Cleopatra that is in the history books.  Her white dress seemed to have been sewn with gold as it was shinning where the sun hit it and the heavy golden jewellery covered most of her neck and arms. In her straight black hair sat a crown with a cobra that had emerald eyes “This is my tomb” you were staring at her wide -eyed and had no idea what to say.  Everything that had happened in front of you was real, you saw it with your own eyes and you had found her familiar before, now you knew why.  She raised a perfect eyebrow and looked at you amused

 

“What do you want from me?” you stuttered. She approached you smiling and took an amulet from her neck. It was silver with an orange/red round gem, perfectly cut and glowing.  Was this day going to get any weirder?

 

“When Alexander conquered a large part of Asia, somewhere, deep in the forests before he reached India, where he stopped, he found this stone. The Greeks called it ‘χρόνου λίθος’ or as you might understand it, ‘time stone’. Once they figured its unique powers they put it in this amulet that allows the wearer to travel through time and space. Many people took hold of it before it came to me, everyone seeked knowledge both of the past and the future. Beware my dear, the future would be nothing without the past, don’t underestimate it. I have been greedy with it.  My self love and” he smiled and shrugged “arrogance… didn’t let me leave it until now. I have grown tired of this lonely journey and it is time to pass it on to someone else. I have been watching you and you have harnessed qualities that took me ages to perfect. It is yours, if you accept it.”

 

“I am dreaming right?” was all you could manage to utter. 

 

“This is real” she reassured you

 

“You are shitting me!”

 

“I would never…” she said raising her eyebrows

“I don’t believe you” you said and turned away

 

“If you put it around your neck, I will die immediately. You want to try it?” she asked you. You turned to her and shook your head.

 

“Good” she said “not wanting to risk something like that means that you believe me”

 

“What do I do with this?” you asked

 

“Travel, see all you want to see and if you get tired, go home and it will be like you didn’t miss a day. But be careful. Don’t mess with time much. Try to stay out of the spotlight. This is why I used it after my ‘death’. You can’t change important moments in history like, the meteorite that killed the dinosaurs or prevent the Second World War from happening or anything like that. Some things are meant to happen while others may seem like it but can be changed. Help people, do good and one day, when you have lived your life, pass it on to someone else.”

 

“Sounds, lonely…” you said looking at the amulet

 

“I don’t know if someone before me had company but it can move two people through time if they wear it together. That is how I was convinced” she said winking at you

 

“Do you have to die? You are my idol! Cant you stay a little longer?” you pleaded. You didn’t want to be the reason one of the most badass queens in the history of man die

 

“I have overstayed my welcome on this Earth and I have to taste my after life. Worry not, many great things wait for me there, I am not scared.” A tear escaped you as she put the amulet around your neck. Her smile was the last thing you saw of her as her body dissolved into sand that travelled with the wind and settled inside a small opening in the ground.  You wiped your tears and looked down at the time stone

 

“when to go now?”


	3. Bucky/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by: Gondorgirl
> 
> Reader meets and falls in love with 40s Bucky, she knows he's gonna be taken hostage by hydra and become the winter soldier so she saves him from hydra after they give the metal arm but before he's brainwashed and frozen. And they travel in time together

You had no idea for how long you had been traveling through time. You had visited Pompeii just before the volcano eruption and tried to save as many people as you could.  You couldn’t prevent the natural disaster from happening but you did a good job. The guilt of not saving everyone was big but you did your best. Maybe one day in the future, another person who will hold the amulet will save more people. You had visited many places, saving people, trying not to change history drastically because the result could be unexpected; chaos theory and all that.

 

The problem was that no matter how many people’s lives you made better, you were lonely. You couldn’t see your friends and the new friends you made were temporary.  Maybe that job wasn’t for you. Maybe it was a mistake to accept such a responsibility.  As you walked the streets of medieval Venice you decided on a more… modern destination.  You took the amulet in your hands and thought about New York, Brooklyn, before the war, 1941 maybe… you closed your eyes and like every other time you felt a void around you and noises.  People talking from Italian to English, the galloping of the horses changing to cars speeding and suddenly you found yourself in the middle of a Brooklyn street that you had no idea what street it was, a car honking at you, as you were wearing a dress from the period you previously were in. 

 

Turns out, it wasn’t a very good idea to go unprepared, again.  You a mouthed a ‘sorry’ at the driver and walked to the sideway. There you heard some guys laugh at you and looked at them angrily. They wolf whistled and you rolled your eyes

 

“Hey there princess” one of them called and you turned at them irritated “wont you come and keep us some… company?” he said winking at you

 

“Um, no thanks” you replied coldly but they kept bothering you.  They were four guys as you counted and all you could was walk away.  It was kind of working -if you could ignore the cat calling and the inappropriate comments- when a man shouted at them to stop. You turned around to look at him. He had blond hair and a small figure, his eyes were full of determination despite him being outnumbered and having no chance against those guys. They laughed at him and left you alone but only to start walking towards him menacingly.  Before you had a chance to stand up for him as he did for you another man came behind him and looked at them angrily. The stopped dead in their tracks as he was wearing an army uniform and he was taller and more well-built than any of them.

 

“Is there any problem punks?” he asked and they shook their heads.  Only one tried to come up to him and he took him from the front of his shirt and threw him to the wall next to them. Seeing that, all four of the guys ran away.

“I tell you to get out of the dinner until I get the change and you get on a fight!” the man in the uniform said

 

“I had it under control!” the blond man said turning his face away

 

“I can see that!” the tall man said punching him playfully on the arm

 

“How come and when they see you, they run?” the blonde asked laughing

 

“I’m telling you punk, it’s the uniform!” the tall one laughed back

 

“Alright…” you managed to say when they finished their little talk. They both seemed extremely familiar but you weren’t sure… “Thank you, both for your help… ehm… goodbye” you said and tried to leave

 

“Wait a minute sweetheart” the man in the uniform said and you turned around once more “cant we at least have the name of the beautiful damsel in distress?” he asked giving you a charming smile.

 

“(Y/N), (Y/N) (Y/L/N)” you said

 

“Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes but for you just Bucky” he said taking your hand and kissing the back of it “this firecracker is my friend, Steve Rogers” could it really be? Could these people be future-Captain America and future-Winter Soldier?

 

“Um… nice to meet you both!” you said trying to contain your excitement. You had just met Captain America and the Winter Soldier kissed your hand!

 

“So, (Y/N)” he continued “Care to explain this… interesting outfit?” he asked smirking, _god this man was gorgeous!_

 

“I… I am an actress, I am on a play...” you said hoping they would buy it

 

“That’s great! We can come see you! Right Steve?” he asked

 

“Sure!” Steve replied laughing “I think I will head home, you two talk…”

 

“Um… you don’t have to, I mean I was leaving…” you said suddenly feeling shy

 

“I can walk you home” Bucky offered “would wanna have anyone else bothering you, right?”

 

_Great_ , you thought, _where am I going to say that I live?_

“My house is just a few blocks away, you don’t have to…” you tried to excuse yourself

 

“I insists, besides if I don’t walk you home, how will I know where you live so that I can pick you up later tonight, let’s say 8 o’clock, so that we can go for dinner, or dancing, or both?” he said looking at you like he was sure that you would say yes. Steve had left at that saying goodbye and shaking his head laughing

 

“I feel bad about Steve…” you said trying to avoid the previous conversation

 

“It’s alright, besides he understands how it feels when your hearts gets taken away, and I have to say doll, you really…”

 

“Whoa there Mr! aren’t you taking this a bit far?” you asked feeling your cheeks burn

 

“Can’t deny the obvious!” he shrugged “and you wouldn’t be blushing if it wasn’t mutual… so what do you say? You, me, dinner?”

 

“I… I can’t… ” you said looking down. You couldn’t explain why it ached so bad to say no but you knew that you couldn’t fall I love, not with this man, not while having this amulet. You looked up again and saw the hurt in his eyes.  “I’m sorry… I really want to but I… I really can’t…” you had never felt this bad turning down someone before but you hadn’t felt your heart flutter like this before.

 

“I get it, no big deal…” he said but his smile didn’t reach his eyes this time.  Was this what they called love at first sight? Was this how heartbreak felt? Could this be your chance for happiness and you were throwing it out of the window?

 

No. this man was going to become an assassin, a puppet in HYDRA’s hands. He would die in a couple of years and he would be reborn as a murdered with no mind of his own. You couldn’t save him. You couldn’t change history. But did this mean that this man had to suffer for years just because you couldn’t save him? You could at least try. 

 

 

“Bucky!” you shouted as he was leaving with his head down. When he heard you call for him you looked back with hope in his eyes. You run to him and held his hands in yours “I can’t do this right now but please, promise me one thing, don’t forget me alright? I will find you, I promise”

 

“You’re not like the other girls, you know that?” you asked smirking

 

“Trust me, I know.” You said and laughed

 

“How could I ever forget a face like this?” he asked cupping your face with his hand “and lets not also forget that outfit! I mean, you do stand out!” he said and you laughed

 

“Goodbye Bucky!” you said and disappeared around the corner

 

* * *

 

It wasn’t hard for someone who lived in your time to forge papers in the 40’s.  So, about an hour later, you walked in a bank as Angelina Jolie and got a loan. It was easy finding names when you travelled in the past because of all the famous people that weren’t born yet. The problem was when you travelled too far in the past or in another country that you couldn’t blend in. then you needed a more solid cover. 

 

 

You bought some clothes that would help you blend in and you found a secluded area.  You needed to get to Bucky. Every time that your gut told you to go to some place, someone needed your help. So if the universe wanted you to save Bucky then it had to help you.  This time you didn’t think of a place. You thought of him, moment before he became the Winter Soldier, moments before he was brainwashed and forgot who he was and what he was fighting for, the last moments of the Bucky you had just met.

 

You closed your eyes and you felt the void around you, you felt time change and suddenly you landed on Bucky’s lap, a huge machine growling above his head and several men around you holding guns and barking orders in German maybe?

 

“Hey” you whispered and you quickly put the amulet around both of your necks, held onto him and thought about 1948, London.  The void surrounded you again and you both ended up inside a café in London. He looked at you wide eyed and tried to push you away. You felt the amulet choking you and he stopped. You took it off his neck and he grabbed you by the arm and took you out of said café.  Meanwhile, you saw everyone inside looking at you in shock and not saying one word.  Thank god that there were no i-phones at the time so no one else would believe what these people just saw, even of they talked to the press.

 

Bucky was leading you to a dark alley and pushed you against a wall

 

“What the hell was that?” he asked angrily

 

“Remember me?” you asked coyly and smiled. His eyes widened as he finally recognised you. He then looked down at his hands that were holding you in place and noticed, maybe for the next time his metal arm

 

“What is this? Who are you?” you growled

 

“Easy sergeant! I can explain, Just relax ok? Please let me go” he did so hesitantly and you sighed in relief. You explained to him about your amulet and his future, you told him about Steve’s future and how they were going to meet again. 

 

“I know that it is too much for you to understand but believe me, I am telling you the truth… It’s hard to stomach something like this and I have to say that when I was in your place I was as surprise…” he cut you off by pushing you against the wall and kissing the lights out of you. His lips were chapped and rough against yours but it was perfection. Once you fully comprehended what was going on you started kissing him back with equal passion.

 

“You really are not like the other girls” he said against your lips when you had to break apart for air. Your mind still couldn’t form a vocal response so you pulled his head down to yours once more and tasted those amazing lips. He groaned in appreciation and run his hands up and down your back. Then, he suddenly stopped. He took a step back and looked at his metal arm

 

“What are we going to do with this?” he asked and you could see the sadness in his voice

 

“Nothing… It is a part of you… and to be honest, it’s kinda hot…” you said winking at him and he laughed. You were glad to see him accepting the prosthetic as a part of his body. Then again, he hadn’t connect it with all the brainwashing and the murders so it was easier to accept it.   “You wanna go see Steve?” you asked and he nodded. You put the amulet around both of you and thought about 2015, New York, Avenger’s Tower. He held you tight and you both closed your eyes.  Seconds later you heard a British voice but saw no one calling you a threat and not a minute later Iron man, Thor, Hawkeye and Captain America rushed in the room, in full combat gear aiming their weapons at you

 

“Bucky?” Steve asked shocked

 

“Hey punk! You seem good!” Bucky said smiling

 

“But… I saw you die…”

 

“Well, you have (Y/N) to thank for me being alive and in my right mind” he said taking the amulet off. The rest of the Avengers had put down their weapons and looked at you like aliens as Bucky and Steve talked.

 

“Thank you for helping us” Steve said, turning to you “have we met? You seem really familiar”

 

“1941, medieval dress…” you reminded him and he smiled

 

“Aah yes! This one wouldn’t shut up about you for weeks!” he said turning to Bucky “remember when you searched every theatre to find the show she was in?” he asked and Bucky looked away

 

“Shut it man!” he said and you smiled.  They seemed so happy. Maybe that was your mission. To reunite the friends in a future where they can live together and have the happiness they deserve. You smiled and held back your tears. It was time to leave.

 

“So, my work here is done” you said “it was nice meeting you all” you said smiling but it didn’t reach your eyes.  Your face was turning numb from the effort of not crying and you closed your eyes and started thinking about your next destination. 17..

 

“Wait!” you heard Bucky shout and you opened your eyes again “Can’t you stay?” he asked. You smiled and shook your head. 

 

“It’s my calling Buck.  I have to go” you closed your eyes to start your next journey when something was shoved on you. You opened your eyes again and saw that the ‘something’ was actually ‘someone’; Bucky.

 

“I ain’t going through the same shit twice!” Steve exclaimed “you go with her!”

 

“But Steve…”

 

“No! You go do what you time travellers do just don’t forget to visit every now and then, alright?” he said smiling

 

“What do you say doll, you want me with ya?” Bucky asked looking down at you. Instead of answering you stood on your toes and kissed his lips. You felt him smile to the kiss but you broke away soon since you had audience this time.  You put the amulet around your necks once again, said your goodbyes and left for the next adventure.

 

This time you helped some people and the universe rewarded you as well, it gave you a partner to travel through time with, a partner for the rest of your life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
>  
> 
> please leave requests either on the comments or on my tumblr --> http://avengingfashionhunter.tumblr.com/


	4. A/N

Hey everyone!

I certainly havent forgoten about this story and I am sorry if you expected a chapter and got this instead... 

I am working on 2 requests by gondorsgirl  
1) fluff  
2) smut  
I have done half of each (the smutty one was harder than i thought, sorry) and I will be posting thw fluffy one once my laptop gets fixed because the stupid thing thought that this was a good time to break down! 

So sorry for the inconvenience  
buckyl0ver143

Ps. If anyone wants to request anything you can leave a comment or find me on tumblr (the url is on previous chapters because now I am writing from a friend´s phone and i dont know how to put the url here)


	5. Bucky Barnes/Reader -- fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by Gondorgirl: The reader calls Bucky James, they BOTH fall in love with each other during the early 1940s and there're super fluffy and cute married couple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there!!!  
> So sorry for the wait!!  
> I am back (AT LAST!!!!)!
> 
> this is the fluffy chapter that was requested and I know that I have to write the smutty one as well but I promise you that I am working on it. it was harder than I thought (no pun intended) :P  
> I hope this extra long chapter will make up for my lack of updates!
> 
> hope you enjoy, please tell me what you thought of it!!!!

You had had a good life, helping people around the world and throughout time.  It was very nice to re-invent yourself every time you reached a different destination. It had been time to settle down though.  It was a good ride but you were getting bored.  You thought about going back to your house, a week after the trip that changed your life so no one would notice but you decided against it.  So many adventures, so many people and places had gained a place in your heart and you just couldn’t abandon them, you couldn’t pretend that nothing had happened and go back to your mundane 9-5.  So, there you stood, in the middle of the Woodstock festival, surrounded by people who were dancing and kissing, smelling the smoke and the sweat around you as you closed your eyes and held your amulet. It should take you whenever it wanted. Whenever you needed to be. You wanted it to be your last trip so you let fate decide for you. 

When you opened your eyes once more you saw that you were surrounded by buildings and you heard the cars on a street not far away from where you were. You grabbed a newspaper and read the date. February 3, 1940, New York.  Well, wasn’t that a good time to be alive? You thought to yourself.  You made papers under the name Britney Spears (if you could be any famous person you knew, why not do it?) and rented a small apartment in an all-girls complex. The woman in the front desk was a bit rude and prudish but you didn’t care much.  Your neighbor was a sweet British girl named Peggy who helped you find a job as a waitress in a diner in Brooklyn.  It was small and not overly crowded.  You loved being there, working daily, meeting people and just wait for the storm that had hit Europe to expand to this side of the Atlantic Ocean.

 

 "Give us the tools, and we will finish the job." Winston Churchill was saying on the radio in a worldwide broadcast, asking US to join the war as you served a table where two men were sitting

“This is bullshit!” one of them said. He had styled brown hair and bright blue eyes.

“Bucky!” the other, a skinny blond, reprimanded him “Watch your language in front of the lady!” you smiled as you handed them the food

“It’s alright.” You replied politely “you are against us getting involved?” you asked the brunet. He looked at you and gave you a big smile

“I am against just ‘giving them tools’. We should be there, fighting against this injustice, helping the people” he said passionately.

“It will happen. One day something big is going to happen and the US will join the war.” You said looking out of the window. Nothing was betraying what was happening in the battlefield of Europe outside of your little diner. 

“So, what time to you get off work (Y/N)” the brunet said as he read the label in your uniform “to discuss, political matters….” He asked winking at you

“Bucky!” the other one groaned and hid his head in his hands

“It will take a while… Bucky…? ” you said not sure about the name

“James Buchanan Barnes” he said giving you a military salute and smirking “at your service” you blushed at the action but you were snapped out of it when someone called your name. You looked back and the cook had prepared three orders and waited for you to give them to the people waiting.

“I have to go” you said reluctantly “Oh, and I prefer ‘James’ to ‘Bucky’” you said winking at his as you walked away. You couldn’t wait to see them again.

 

Your wish was granted since James had become a regular in the diner.  Sometimes it would be just James, other times it would be both of them. Steve, James’ friend was very kind and elegant and he would prefer to sit quietly besides Bucky and draw on his sketchbook while you two talked about politics and the war. James was fascinated about how much you knew about that kind of stuff and he said that he liked talking to you since other girls wouldn’t be able to hold a conversation like that. You always said that it wasn’t their fault when they were raised to believe that their purpose in life was to get married, have children and not care about politics and warfare. He would ask you how did you escape such fate and that was when you stopped the conversation. You didn’t want to tell him about your past or how you ended up there.  One morning just as your shift had started and no customers had come in yet, the door opened to reveal Steve walking in hesitantly by himself. You felt a bit discouraged that James wasn’t with him. You really liked his company and despite the constant flirting –that you guessed was something that he did with everyone- he was very nice and charming and handsome and kind and everything that a girl could ask for. If only you could be that girl… You came back to reality as Steve approached you.  You smiled to your friend and he smiled back

“Hey (Y/N), how are you?” he asked as he sat on a stool by the bar

“Good... You?” you asked though it didn’t seem that he was there for chitchat. You poured him a cup of coffee which he gladly accepted and pulled out his sketchbook

“Came alone to draw in quiet?” you asked smirking

“He really likes you, you know?” he said smiling without looking up to you. You didn’t know how to answer to that so you decided to play it safe

“James likes many girls I guess…” you said smiling and putting some pastries on the shop window. 

“You are the one he talks about all the time though… and it is annoying too…”

“Is that why you are here?”  You asked approaching him

“No, it’s to draw this” he replied showing you a small sketch of you smiling widely. It didn’t take the entire page and it looked like the photos that people use in wallets and stuff like that

“What is this Steve?” you asked

“Bucky wanted a photo of you but he was afraid to ask, you mind if I give him this? As I said, he gets annoying…” you laughed to yourself and shook your head

“Do what you want…” you said dismissively while he paid you for the coffee and left. It was safe to say that for the rest of the day you had a permanent smile on your lips and your feet felt a little lighter than usual.  When you were reaching the end of your shift James showed up alone.  You greeted him with an even bigger smile this time

“What got you this excited baby-doll?” he asked curious

“Well, can’t a girl be happy when she finds out that the man she is stuck on feels the same?” you said coyly.

“I… I guess…” he said as his face fell “he comes here?” he asked looking around as if to find him.

“Does he have to? You think I do nothing but work don’t you?” you asked as you giggled

“You’ve never told me when you get off work!” he complained

“You never asked dreamboat!” you said going back to work “sit down and I’ll get you the usual, on the house today!” you said giggling again. You had never been so happy and it was an amazing pastime to torture James. He stayed almost until closing time and didn’t say a word to you. You wondered if you had gone too far with the teasing but you decided to make it up to him later.  You didn’t see him leave.  You sighed when you went to clean his table and found money on it.

“Want me to walk you home cookie?” Antonio, the cook asked. He was a big Italian guy with a heart of gold and when you told him that you had no family there he made it his goal for you to spend as less time alone as possible. He had adopted you as his sister of sorts and it was really cute.  

“That’d be good…” you said lost in thought

“You should tell him…” he said as he looked at you “he seems nice but he becomes a pain in the neck? You tell me right away! Capici?” he said seriously

“Soitently” you said and walked out but you stopped when you heard your name from behind you. You turned to see James with a cigarette in his hand. Your eyes went wide. You looked at Antonio and he nodded leaving you alone not before looking at James warningly

“James, James, James” you softly reprimanded him “since when do you smoke?” you asked taking the cigarette off his hands and throwing it to the ground. He scratched the back of his neck nervously

“Sometimes when I’m feeling…”

“Don’t! Never do that!” you said sternly as you raised your hand to cup his cheek

“What’s eating you?” you asked softly

“There’s this dame… I’ve been trying to make a pass on her, it was going swell, I thought, until she told me this evening that she’s stuck on some other fella…”

“Did she really do that?” you asked trying to hold back your smile but you were sure that you were blushing furiously

“Ya did baby-doll” he said looking into your eyes. You smiled softly at him, removed your hand and tiptoed to kiss his cheek lingering a little bit longer.  His clean shaven face and the smell of his aftershave were intoxicating but eventually you retreated to where you were.

“You know, Steve was here this morning, he said that you were being… annoying…” you said and smiled when the expression on his face turned from dreamy to pure shock

“That punk! What did he tell you?” you bit your lip and swayed back and forth coyly

“Ya know what? I don’t want to know!” he exclaimed grabbing you from the waist and pulling you to him with the confidence you had grown to love “all I want to know is when you are free to go out with me” you pretended to think of it for a while but judging by the huge smile on his face he knew he had you

“Sunday, my house, around seven” you said emphasizing every phrase with a tap on his strong chest. He laughed heartily and nuzzled his face in your hair

“I don’t know where you live doll!” he said with that infectious smile that couldn’t leave both your faces

“Well, now that Antonio left, you’ll have to walk me home!” you exclaimed

“With pleasure!” he said as he twirled you around

 

You and James had gone to two dates. You had had a perfect time in both of them, James was treating you in such a gentlemanly manner that you couldn’t believe that he was the easy going, proud and confident man you loved but you felt your heart flutter to this side of him as well.  Despite knowing each other for so long and already going on two dates he hadn’t made the move to kiss you. You waited patiently not wanting to scare him.  It was the middle of July now and the world had gone to war frenzy. You knew what was going to happen generally. What you didn’t know was what it was going to become of James and Steve. So many things had changed so you had no idea what your interference would lead.  James was so passionate about the war, saying that it was his duty as a man to defend what was right and not let this state continue. He said that it was America’s duty to contribute and Steve shared his opinion. You loved them for their conviction but you were scared. You knew that eventually the US would be involved and they would fight. 

“Hey sugar, are you rationed?” James asked as he hugged you from behind while you were exiting the diner. You laughed and turned in his arms

“Well, yeah but I’m just playing with him, are you proposing something better?” you played along

“Shhh that hurt baby-doll!” he laughed with you

“What do you want James?” you asked trying to look even a little irritated that he was keeping you from work but the huge smile on your lips betrayed you

“You, me date… maybe a friend of yours with Steve…”

“Oooh a double date! I like it!”

“Great! Find someone for Stevie and we’ll get you from your house Friday night at eight” he said kissing your cheek and leaving.

 

And that was the reason why you were knocking on Peggy’s door at five in the afternoon.

“What is it (Y/N)?” she asked when she opened the door

“I really neeeeeeed you!!!!” you whined and she laughed

“What could possibly be that important?” she asked as she grabbed her tea

“I have this friend, he is a really nice guy and we could go on a double date, you, him, James and I” she looked at you skeptical

“Why would I do that?” she concluded

“Because! You haven’t been on a date in ages! Come on!”

“And you know that because?”

“I have no proof but I know you haven’t been dating!” she laughed

“Tell me about this guy…” she said defeated, knowing that you weren’t going to leave her alone. You told her about Steve, making him look as the nicest guy on Earth, not that this was far from the truth and when it came to physical appearance you told her that he was kind of short and slim with bright blue eyes and the cutest blond hair. She was laughing asking you if you liked him more than you did your James but that was impossible. You were totally in love with your man and she knew it. 

At 8 o’clock sharp the boys were outside your house where you and Peggy waited for them. When they approached you James took you in his arms and kissed you on the cheek.

“Told ya that by girl would be the most beautiful in Brooklyn!” he said to Steve who blushed and shook his head

“How are you boys?” you asked laughing

“Very good (Y/N)” Steve answered politely

“So, this is Peggy, Peggy, this is Steve and James” you said escaping James’ grasp and moving next to Peggy.  You went to the movies as you had planned and it was nice to see that Steve and Peggy actually went along pretty well. You squeezed James’ hand where he held you to show him your two friends in front of you, talking and laughing. Steve was the perfect gentleman, as always, buying her popcorn and offering some of his snacks without being pushy and patronizing. Peggy was polite and seemed happier than you had ever seen her and the two held a conversation pretty well, sometimes forgetting that you were there. You didn’t mind though. Life was getting brighter for you now that your friends had matched so well together and you couldn’t hold back the happy sigh that escaped you as you leaned on James in the theater. 

“You happy dear?” he asked lifting your chin with his finger to meet your eyes

“Very” you said resting your head on his shoulder once more. You could feel him smiling above you so you stood up and looked at him. At that moment his turned around to face you and cupped your cheek with his large, warm hand

“I really want to kiss you now” he whispered and you couldn’t stop looking at his eyes, so full of emotion, so insistent and yet so gentle. You closed your eyes and leaned forward to meet his lips. The kiss was nothing and everything like you had imagined. You would have preferred it to happen when it would be the two of you but the way his soft lips moved against your own made you forget about everyone else in the world. He made you forget about your past, your destiny and your responsibilities. The only thing that mattered was his lips on yours and his hand sliding up your thigh, enough to make you want him more but not enough to make you uncomfortable.  You slid your hands up his chest and into his hair, twisting it and tugging lightly enough to make him groan in your mouth.  A cough interrupted you and reminded you that you weren’t actually alone.  You broke away blushing to see Peggy and Steve watching you. She was trying to suppress her smile as she gave you a scolding look while Steve blushed furiously. 

While the rest of the date went smoothly you couldn’t stop thinking about that perfect kiss.  You held onto James’ hand the whole time until they dropped you off at your home and you were hoping for a repeat.  At the threshold said goodnight and kissed Steve on the cheek and he walked away from the two of you to give you some privacy.  James stood between you and the house looking a bit flustered

“So, goodnight, I guess…” he said smiling shyly

“Goodnight James, tonight was really wonderful, thank you” you smiled and kissed him on the cheek. He seemed to disagree with it and held you from the waist, giving you a real kiss on the mouth, hungry, passionate and mindblowing.  When you moaned against his lips he didn’t lose the chance to explore your mouth with his tongue, something you were grateful of.  You ran your hands up and down his solid chest as he held you close to his body. Eventually you had to pull apart for air but you didn’t move away from him. His cheeks were flushed and his lips were beginning to swell, the pupils of his eyes dilated from lust, mirroring your own. You didn’t want to move but you had to so you pecked him once more, said goodnight and left. Your cheeks were hurting from too much smiling but it was worth it. 

The sweet heat of the summer had passed and along with it your times with your boyfriend. The countless dates and trips with James that sometimes Steve and Peggy joined were past since during the winter things heated up in the political area. The war was closing in and the boys were itching to join. On December ninth they could finally scratch that inch since the US had finally joined the war. Your heated political discussions would turn into arguments sometimes when the only thing that James had on his mind was the war. He enlisted and started his training while Steve was trying to get in without any success. The worst of all was that Peggy had disappeared, breaking Steve’s heart and leaving you without a girl best friend something that you needed more often than not. 

Christmas was spent between Antonio and his family and James. The atmosphere made you forget that you were in the middle of a war and although it was nothing like the Christmas of your childhood, you had seen so many ways to celebrate that time of year that nothing felt strange anymore.  The people didn't have much money, the lights didn't seem bright and there weren’t many things in the shop windows because of the war but it was one of the warmest Christmases that you ever had.

James’ house was big, probably meant for a big family but now it was just James. You baked cookies and brought some food that Antonio’s mother had made.  You baked cookies together, which meant that James was watching you, distracting you and eating the dough while you did the actual baking.  It was nice, spending the holidays next to someone you loved, sitting in front of the fireplace and reading together, redecorating the tree and just relaxing like the world wasn’t spinning around you, like the soft snow that was falling and melting did not freeze the soldiers who were fighting, like James wasn’t going to leave you when he got called from the army to fight alongside those men. 

“Don’t leave me tonight, stay here” he whispered in your ear as he held you in the middle of the room where you had made place to dance. The record was playing some song that you didn't bother trying to recognize, not while James had you in his arms, not when this seemed to be one of the last good memories that you would have together before the war would take him from you. 

“I… I can’t” you stuttered, not because you didn't want to but the era which you were in commanded it.

“There are many rooms in this house, we can set one up for you, and you won’t even have to see me until breakfast. I don’t want to spend Christmas alone again.” You looked up to his pleading eyes and you found out that you didn't give a damn for the morals of the era.

“Let’s start preparing my room” you said smiling softly at him. He smiled back and leaned down to kiss you.  You tried hard to hold back your tears but you had to stay strong. He hadn’t left yet and you needed to keep him strong and confident.  When the kiss ended you nested your head under the crook of his neck and licked your lips. You wished you could stay like that forever.  His taste on your lips, his arms holding you securely, his breathing calming yours.

You didn't feel comfortable on the bed. It wasn’t inhospitable, on the contrary. James had actually helped you put on fresh sheets and pillows and he had given you a shirt to sleep in. but the room seemed like it hadn’t been slept in for a long time.  You tossed and turned in the unfamiliar bed and finally you gave up. You got out of the room and started looking for James’. The first door you opened was a study, the second an empty bedroom, the third was the bathroom and finally you saw a closed door that you guessed was James’.  You knocked and hoped that you wouldn’t wake him up. He came to answer the door and he didn’t look like he was sleeping either

“I couldn’t sleep” you confessed

“Can I do anything…?”

“Can I sleep with you?” you asked mastering all of your courage. You really wanted him close but you didn’t want to scare him

“I… when I told you to stay here tonight, I didn't expect anything from you” he said blushing

“Just sleep” you said nodding. He opened the door and invited you in. you walked past him and looked back “which side?” you asked

“I sleep in the middle… choose whichever you want” he said rubbing his neck nervously, a tick both him and Steve shared.  You sat on your side of the bed and you smiled at him. James lay down on the other side and crawled under the heavy covers. You mimicked him and soon your breaths were mingling at the small space between you as you lay face to face. 

“You know, I could get kicked off the apartment complex for this” you whispered smiling. You didn't know why you were whispering but it seemed as if loud voices would break the magic of the moment

“You can always stay with me” James replied as he tucked a stray lock of hair behind your ear. You didn't know what to say and you were sure that you were blushing furiously “when I leave, you can stay here… wait for me… if you want to”

“Don’t say thing like these in the middle of the night, when I am laying on your bed. Say it tomorrow” you said closing your eyes trying to keep this feeling in your memory. Everything was perfect, he was perfect

“I will say it whenever you want me to.” He said kissing your temple and lying on his back. You snuggled closer to him and took a deep breath closing your eyes. That was the last thing that you had in your mind before sleep took you.

Before you knew it two years had gone by. Peggy was still missing, you hadn’t been discovered from the mean lady in the reception of your apartment complex for sleeping in James’ house for some nights, you and James were deeply in love and his offer for staying at his house during the war still stood. More and more people were leaving for the war and you knew that sooner or later it would be James’ turn. Nothing had prepared you for the sight of him in his uniform standing on the door of the diner and saluting you with a huge smile on his face. A smile that you couldn’t bring yourself to return. You raised your hand on your mouth to cover your frown but your eyes told him everything

“What’s wrong doll? I thought girls liked guys in uniforms” he joked as he approached you. You raised your hands and fixed his collars.

“They do. Just not _their_ guys….” You said tears threatening to fall out of the corners of your eyes

“I like being called yours.” He said enveloping you in his arms. You held him tighter than ever before in fear of losing him.  “Tonight, we are taking Steve and a friend to Stark Expo. It is going to be amazing, I promise you.”

Just before Howard Stark entered the scene, dancers with short skirts and beautiful legs had the audience cheering

“So, that’s why you wanted to come here” you said half joking to James who laughed and held you tighter

“You are the only one I want to be looking at for the rest of my life” you smiled reassured and looked at Steve and his “date”. He was being nice as always while she was completely snobbish. Oh how you missed Peggy! At some point you lost Steve and you had to stay and keep company to that girl while James went looking for him.  As it turned out Steve had no intention of joining you again so you all left. You dropped her at her house and you continued to James’ place. You sat on the living room and he looked nervous, more nervous than you had ever seen him before.  He walked around you in the room and started saying something, something that he always cut so you couldn’t make out his point. Eventually he sat down next to you and took your hands in his

“(Y/N)” he stated formally “I love you and when I say that I want you to stay here while I will be away is not only so that you wont forget me but also is because…” he paused and looked around letting go of your hands. He reached under the table and took out a small velvet box. You blinked. He opened it showing the beautiful diamond ring that was inside. “My father gave this to my mother and his father before him. I will not give you this ring right now. It will stay here and I will give it to you if I return from Europe. If you want to wait for me that is. If not” he said taking some keys and putting them with sweaty hands into your own “leave them under the mat when you get tired of waiting and leave the house” your throat was tight and your eyes heave with unshed tears. Tears of joy and relief. You could see how hard he was trying to control his breathing and you decided to put him out of his misery.

“ _When_ you come back from Europe, I will be waiting right here for you.” you said and leaving the keys on the table you took his hands and guided him to the bedroom. 

You eyelids flattered as you heard noises next to you. Your body was lightly resting from the wonderful exhaustion last night’s activities caused but your heart was heavy to see James leave. You turned around and saw him dressed in his uniform looking perfect.

“Is it time already?” you asked sleepily

“I wish I could stay” he said with his hat under his arm

“We will have all the time in the world when you come back.” you smiled yawning. He laughed and kissed you sweetly.  He saluted you one more time and with a nod of your head he left. Only when you were certain that he had left the front porch and had waved at you while you were looking through the window had you let your tears and sobs free.   
  
  
  
  
  


_“My dearest (Y/N),_

_I want to start this letter by telling you that I am fine. Me and some other soldiers were captured by HYDRA but we were saved. The craziest thing is that it was Steve who saved us.  Have you seen the Captain America films? I know that it is hard to believe but that is Steve. He was tested for some drug and there he is.  You will never believe who is also working for the army. Your friend Peggy. She and Steve are getting really close and I think that they are going to realise it soon. I hope I didn't scare you very much and I sure hope that you haven’t given up on me.  The guys still want your picture because they still don’t believe that you are real. When we get back I will show you off to everyone so that they will know that my wife is real and the most beautiful woman they ever had the privilege to look at. I feel so happy to be alive that I can’t wait to get back and hold you again.  I can’t wait to start planning our wedding and then have one or two kids of our own. Maybe more. I am sorry if I have scared you and I hope that my letter reached you safe and in good health._  
_Yours till the end of time_  
_James”_

_“My love_

_I was crying for two hours when I finally got your letter. How can you tell me that you were captured like that? I wish I was there, with you, to really see if you are alright. Every night I had been crying myself to sleep thinking that something horrible had happened and I was right.  I love you so much and I miss you terribly. I miss your eyes, the sound of your voice and the touch of your hands. I miss they way you held me and made love to me. I want to feel you again, I need you. I want our future and our children. I want our house full of laughter and life. Maybe Steve and Peggy will live on a house next to ours and have them over with their kids. I can’t fully believe what you have been writing. Of course I have seen captain America but Steve? I will believe it when I see it. Destiny has a very interesting way of playing with us. I can’t wait for a photo of all of you together but as for mine I am afraid that you will have to wait until you get here. Antonio left for the battlefield two weeks ago and now I have four people to worry about. He sends you his best wishes and says to have courage because the war is almost won. I believe in you. I believe that you will make it and that we will be together very soon.  Give two big kisses to Peggy and Steve and I save a special one for you when you get back._  
_Eternally yours_  
_(Y/N)”_

             

 

 

M.I.A and presumed dead. These were Steve’s words when he came on your doorstep with his head lowered. These were the last words you heard and the world faded to black. When you opened your eyes again Steve was gently hitting your face and you noticed that he had taken you to the living room couch. 

“I am sorry I couldn’t save him” he said and with vision blurred with tears you managed to ask him for an explanation. He told you about the Howling Commandos and the train accident as you sobbed uncontrollably. 

For three months you hadn’t left the house. Steve was getting you food and everything you needed but you didn’t have the strength to keep on living without him.  You were seriously considering taking off your amulet and seeing what would happen. Maybe you would become really old, maybe you would dissolve into sand.   Whenever these thoughts ran through your mind a strange voice told you that your calling was still there and that you had the honor and duty to pass the amulet and its power on to someone else.  So you waited. You waited for nothing until one day someone knocked on the front door. Antonio, Steve and Peggy had keys and you didn't want to see anyone else. You ignored the knock but the third time you found the strength to get up from the couch and open the door. There stood a tall man with long hair and a beard. You couldn’t recognize him but his eyes were so bright and familiar that if you didn't know better you would….

“My love? Do I look that bad?” his voice! Oh his voice sounded like a thousand angels singing and as it washed through you in waves you felt happiness and relief like you had never before in your entire life. You threw yourself at him and started patting all over his body, testing if he is real.  A loud cry left your mouth as you held him as close to your body as you could. No words could form in your brain in fear of them being wrong and your hope shuttered in a million pieces but when he hugged you back and you felt his tears joining yours you knew it was him

“James” you whispered as a prayer while you were showering him with kisses all over his face and neck. You ushered him in and when the door closed you went to hug him again but this time he stopped you looking into your eyes and cupping your face in his hand

“My beautiful doll, there are so many things that I have to tell you” he said as he guided your hand with his towards his left side. In your state you couldn’t register what was going on but when you only touched the fabric of his shirt where his left arm should be, you immediately came back to your senses and looked at him seriously.  “You don’t have to stay…” he said gravely as you started crying again

“Why on Earth would you ever believe that I would leave you now that I finally have you back?” you managed to coax between tears and sobbing.  You ran back to him and he buried his face in your hair trying to hold back his tears but failing. “Lets get you a bath and a meal and then you will get some rest. When you are ready you can tell me everything” you said looking up to him as you pressed your lips to his.  The kiss was messy and salty from all the tears you had both shed and his lips rough, showing all the mistreating that he had been through. The beard that covered his once clean-shaven face was hiding all the characteristics you loved on him like the dimple on his chin or the way his smile was showing all over his face. You sighed to the kiss but you controlled yourself and you guided him to the bedroom. You helped him undress and although he was self-conscious about his missing arm you kissed his lips, his neck and the place where bandages ended, looking into his eyes to show him that you loved him no matter what.  He slept as soon as his face hit the pillow and you busied yourself with cooking while also preparing a bath for him. When the food was almost done you decided to wake up James.  He was looking so peaceful while he slept that you felt sorry to wake him. You crawled on the bed with him and gently kissed his lips but even this sweet action caused his to jerk awake and start looking around terrified

“You are home James. You are with me now, it’s alright” you tried to sooth him and when his terrified eyes landed on you and realised where he was he sighed and let himself relax to your touch. Gently you guided him to the bathroom and let him get in alone while you finished the food. When you walked back in the bathroom you saw him with his eyes closed in the bathtub, his face showing pure relaxation. You got to your knees next to him and ran your fingers through his long hair. He hummed and smiled, this time remembering where he was.  You smiled and kissed his temple.

“I love you” you whispered and he opened his eyes to look at you with a dreamy smile on his worn face. “I can’t believe you are really here” you confessed

“I am. We are together now” he reassured you

“You still want that future together?” you asked

“Of course I do! The question is, do you?” 

“Baby, my answer has been yes since the moment you didn't ask me before the war” you said smiling and he smiled back at you

After he got out of the bath and ate you decided that it was time to finally find out what had happened to him.

“So, can I now ask the obvious or are you too tired?” you asked although the answer was in front of you. In his tired eyes calm breathing, just moments before he fell asleep.

“I am sorry…” he said

“Don’t be. We will talk tomorrow, Steve will come for breakfast, he always does.” You replied as you walked with him to the bedroom. For the first time since James had left for the war you didn't sleep alone. You didn't need his pillow to hold at night, you had him instead. This feeling of completion that you felt with him on the other side of the bed was worth the wait and the heartbreak. He was back and you didn't plan on letting him go any time soon.  For the first time since the war started you could see a future as well with the man you loved.

 

The next morning, after you woke up James and made breakfast you opened the door to Steve and Peggy. They looked shocked from the sudden change of attitude but they looked even more shocked when they saw James welcoming them.  After the reunion of the two friends and the tears none of them would admit in the future you ate breakfast together and finally James shared how he was saved

“When I fell from that train I expected that I would die. That I would die and never come back home. But I was lucky. The hill was covered in thick snow and I didn't fall straight down. I hit repeatedly on some rocks or stuff like that. I can’t remember but sometimes I felt something hard hitting me on the ribs, the legs, the head and others I felt sharp cold soaking through my clothes and into my wounds. It was terrible. I don’t know for how long I had been falling or for how long I was unconscious in the snow but when I woke up I was in a small cabin with an unknown man. He was a shepherd who had lost one of his animals and found me instead. Thankfully he was on our side so when I told him that I was American he told me about an allied camp not too far from there.  I spent two weeks in his shelter before I was strong enough to go to the camp.  There they had to amputate my arm and held me till they came back.  Problem was that they were a British squad that returned to England.  I was taken with them back to England when the war ended and then I was sent back here with the help of the embassy.  That’s the story; nothing more, nothing less”

 

The world was trying to find its balance once more and so did you and James. Your wedding wasn’t anything extravagant or fancy but it was just perfect. You and some close friends were all you needed. With the help of some money that you had invested, your savings combined with Antonio’s you managed to open your own diner while James -with his new prosthetic arm, made by Howard Stark- was working at the garage that was two blocks away from your house.  Everything was going great, with James regaining his old confidence, the diner having a success and even hiring a girl to help you and Steve’s and Peggy’s wedding coming up that you had almost forgotten about your pendant.  Until one day you found out that your love with James was evolving into something more in the form of a small child that was growing inside your belly. You loved James with all your heart but you couldn’t have a child there, not like that.  James didn't know who you were and what you did but you would have to show him. Show him and then leave for ever.  You couldn’t believe that this was the end to your story. Not when James accepted who you were when you showed him, not when he had held you tight and swore that you would find a solution together. Not when your baby was growing inside you and he didn't know it.

One day as you were coming home from work escorting Emily, your employee, to her apartment. She was a great hard-working girl who had left her abusive father behind and struggling to get by.  As it was the two of you it felt like a voice inside you was telling you that this was it for you, this was the end of your journey and it was her time now. The voice became a really strong urge and the amulet became too heavy for you to wear it.  It was more of an impulse to put it around her neck and suddenly your whole being became lighter and the colors around you seemed to clear. Everything was better. You had found a new purpose in life, to raise your child and love your husband. You had done your part and had found someone who needed a purpose and some help.  Your story though was far from over. 

 

***

Five years later

***

 

“Mommy! Mommy! Wake up!” that must be your eldest son who was shaking you awake

“Jameeees” you mumbled but he wasn’t next to you

“Wake up baby doll! We don’t wanna be late today!” James’ voice was heard and you saw him standing at the door with your two-year-old daughter in his arms all dressed up.  You ruffled your son’s hair, who had recently turned five and got up. You got dressed and packed the things that you had readied from the day before. Everything was set for your picnic with Steve and Peggy. It was their daughter’s third birthday and you were celebrating. Your swollen belly wasn’t helping very much but with James’ support you managed to get everything ready. In half an hour you arrived at the picnic spot where the Rogers’ waited for you. The kids ran off immediately and before you could get closer James held you back

“I love you” he whispered while he held you from the waist with his good arm

“I love you too” you said smiling overlooking your extended family running, yelling and fussing about foods. Yes, that was pure happiness. 


End file.
